As Life Goes On
by Jambo and Hutchie
Summary: Collection of One Shots following the 'Life Next to The Swansons' stories, we recommend reading all three parts before reading the one shots to have and understanding of the back story and the OC's. As always, collaborated with my trusty nerd, rachelhutchie.
1. The Falopa Monster of the Ring

**Hey guys we're back! LNTTS one shots are finally here! Whoop Whoop**

**Characters: Beca, Stacie, Jaden, Jesse**

**Enjoy! remember and review :)**

* * *

**The Falopa Monster of The Ring**

**Beca's POV**

I wandered through to the living room, my eyes scanning the floor around me, I let out a sigh of frustration catching Stacie's attention who was playing with Jaden as we got babysitting duty today "Have you seen my wedding ring?" I asked her, peering over the back of the couch see if I left it on the coffee table. Nope. Not there either.

"Dude you're wearing it" She scoffed motioning to my hand. I threw my head back at her stupidity.

"You should know I wear my engagement ring too" pointing to the ring on my finger "I took them both off to go in the shower but I can't find my wedding one" I dropped to my knees and checked under the couch but still no sign of it "Please help me find it, Jesse will be home soon" I pleaded glancing at the clock before dragging myself to my feet

"You've been married for like 3 weeks and you've already lost your wedding ring?" Stacie tried to stifle a laugh, earning a pillow thrown at her "What is with you and hitting me with pillows?!" Stacie retaliated by throwing the same pillow back at me.

"Wow really? What are you 5?" I deadpanned

"I think you're the one closer to 5 at least I don't need a booster seat in a car" She teased not being able to keep a straight face by the time she reached the end of her sentence, she went into a fit of laughter as I tackled her to the floor causing Jaden to stop playing with his toy plane and laugh uncontrollably at the two of us rolling around the floor.

"Wait!" I exclaimed just as she pinned me down by the forearms

"Give up?"

"Give up on wha-Just get off me my phones ringing" She let go of my arms and I pushed her off me causing a thud. I quickly got to my feet

"You're such a dick sometimes"

"Stacie, there's a 2 year old in the room!" I scolded, reaching for my phone

"Fine you're such a penis sometimes" she shrugged, hoisting Jaden up onto her hip as she carried him through to the kitchen

"That...doesn't make it-Ugh" I facepalmed and answered my phone "Hello?"

_"Hi Becs, I'm just checking in on how you and you're husband are holding up"_

"Fine mom, great, awesome in fact" I continued to wander about the room, desperately trying to find this damn ring

_"Beca it's not that hard to tell that you're lying"_ Ugh why won't she just leave me alone at this moment in life?!

"Okay 1 problem, y'know when you get married..." I trailed off, checking behind photo frames

_"I've heard of such a thing, what about it?"_

"Well, y'know the little thing that goes on your finger?...I um...lost it" I scrunched up my face waiting for her response

_"Beca...really? Where did you put it?"_

"If I knew the answer to that question I wouldn't be on the floor trying to find it before my husband comes home and questions me would I?" I replied sarcastically, she sighed into the phone

_"Why don't I let you go and you can get your sarcastic ass into gear so you can find the ring"_ She laughed slightly, I rolled my eyes even know she wasn't able to see

"Bye mom"

"Bye" I hung up the phone and flung it onto the couch with a groan of frustration

"Jaden!" I called, I turned around and there was no answer "Jay!" I called again, he ran from the kitchen and I lifted him up onto my hip. I tickled his stomach causing him to giggle "Do you know where aunt Beca's ring is?" I asked him

"No" he replied innocently, shaking his head

"Well then" I put him down and crouched down to his level, holding his tiny hands in mine "Will you help me find it?"

"Yea!" he nodded enthusiastically before he stared off into the distance holding my earlobe between his small fingers "Listen! The falopa monsters!" he exclaimed. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing at his adorable imagination "I fink I know where it is!" he shouted before running through to mine and Jesse's bedroom

"Careful, Jaden!" I called after him; there was no response, only sound effects that only a 2 year old can make. I shook my head and walked to the kitchen to figure out what the hell Stacie was up to. "Stacie what are you-get the hell off my laptop!" I exclaimed

"Wait, wait, this is so cute" she turned my laptop so I could see it. I pinched the bridge of my nose when I realised that she was going through mine and Jesse's photos together

"Ugh Stacie why are you so obsessed with my private life and weirdly my sex life as well-Wait the sex life part isn't weird for you" I teased, taking a seat on the stool beside her as she continued to flick through the photos of Jesse and I.

"Uh where's Jaden?" Stacie asked after a moment, extending her neck forward so she could see past me

"He's uh away fighting falopa monsters to get my ring back" I chuckled

"Wait so you are sitting through here while we let a 2 year old find your ring?" Okay when she says it like that...

"Well...yea I guess" She stood up and clapped sarcastically at me

"You my friend have achieved the best babysitter award, congratulations!" she exclaimed sarcastically, I slapped her arm playfully and we both froze when we heard the front door open then close again seconds after

"Becs, I'm home!" Jesse called.

"Shit, shit, shit" I whisper-yelled "Yeah, coming" I called back, making my way back into the living room with Stacie on my heels

"Hey" he greeted, wrapping his arms around my waist

"Hey, good practice?" I asked before kissing him, before he could answer Jaden ran up behind me

"Uncle Jesse! Wook what I found!" I stepped off to the side and Jesse crouched down in front of Jaden

"Hey Jay, what's this?" he asked, ruffling his blonde hair before taking the object from his hand "Ah this looks like Aunt Beca's wedding ring" he said holding the ring in the palm of his hand. He looked up at me, raising an eyebrow; I looked everywhere apart from his face.

"Aunt Beca lost it and asked me to find it so I fwought off the falopa monsters that stoled it" he explained, kicking and punching the air.

"Did she now? Well let's give it back to her shall we?" Jesse positioned himself on one knee and turned Jaden around to face me. He gave Jaden back the ring and whispered in his ear and he nodded along. Jaden stepped forward and grabbed my left hand, sliding the ring back onto my finger and a huge grin grew on his face much similar to the one that found itself on Jesse's face. I couldn't help but smile at him

"Aww that was so cute" Stacie cooed as I lifted Jaden up

"You are such a charmer" I said, tapping his nose and kissing him on the cheek "Buuut..." I motioned for Jesse to stand up "_You_ are the biggest charmer I know" I said, leaning forward to kiss Jesse on the lips

"Eugh!" Jaden squealed which turned into a fit of giggles once Jesse turned his face and started tickling him. I let Jesse take Jaden and I turned back to Stacie

"I still can't believe that your two year old nephew could find your ring but _you_ couldn't".


	2. A Breakfast to Remember

**Sweet wee Landy One shot written by Hutchie**

**Characters: Andy x Luke **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**A Breakfast to Remember**

**Luke's POV**

Removing my arms from under my pillow and sitting up and stretching, I looked down at the black haired love of my life lying next to me. I couldn't believe we had been together for eight years next week. I can still remember the first day I met him; I can't help but smirk at the memory.

**_I sort out the papers scattered over my desk, I have three new interns starting today; when I say interns I mean people to stack the stations CDs and get me coffee and food. I look through the applicants, all three are freshmen this isn't surprising as after spending the first year at Barden everyone knows exactly what the job entitles. I turn my head to a tapping on the windowpane a young good looking guy with shaggy hair is standing behind the glass ginning like an idiot. I step out of the booth to introduce myself, "Hey I'm Andy" he extends a fist, obviously expecting me to return the favour _**

**_"Luke, station manager" I say shortly and knock his extended fist with my own. My jaw drops as he pulls his hand back after the bump making an explosion sound effect. (Wow...just wow). I clear my throat _**

**_"Anyway..." I look around for something for him to do while I wait for the other two "here let me show you around the place" I take him around the station he makes a few comments, I pick up the fact he has a Scottish accent. Nice. _**

**_"Right so that's the station, so I'm gonna have you stacking CD's" he gives me a look, what?_**

**_"yer tryin tae tell me that I turned down a trial of scientific experiments to see the effects marijuana has on peoples appetite, tae stack CDs?" I would have thought he was being serious until he broke into a smirk. Well... okay then..._**

**_"Well if you have a problem with your job you can always leave before you start" I shoot back_**

**_"Nope I'm good" he pops the 'p' and puts on headphones and bobs his head while he stacks. I watch him closely for the next few minutes, there's something about him. It's probably just that bloody accent._**

I'm brought out of my thoughts when the form lying next to me starts to shift in his sleep. I get out of bed and put on some shorts, the curtains are open and I'm sure the little elderly lady in the opposite apartment block doesn't need to see (all this) fist thing in the morning. I go into the kitchen of our studio apartment and pull out a tray and place it on the marble kitchen island, and grab my bouquet of flowers from the hall cupboard, Andy never goes in there cause it's where I keep all my DIY equipment and apparently he is too pretty in his opinion to do manual labour. I pull out a single rose and place it in a tall drinking glass and add some water, and get to work on my pancakes.

**_ "I'm gay; I'm not going tae come and steal yae" my ears picked up to Andy's voice from the booth. It was just him and Beca on shift today, I saw the two of them standing with a piece of paper held between the two, as they both read off of it. Well that was some very useful information indeed. It wasn't until two days later when he tried to subtly compliment me on my abs that I first started to have feelings for the vertically challenged Scot._**

I started to mix up the batter in the bowl in front of me, it was half eight I still had an hour tops before Andy would wake up natural. It almost took a fog horn to wake him up if he and Beca were pulling an early shift at the station; usually to plan upcoming events and such alike. I smile to myself as I thought of more of our Barden days.

**_I walked into the station with Joanna on my tail, we had a sort of friends with benefits thing going for us but it was nothing serious. I waved to Andy and Jesse as we headed straight into the booth. Was I imagining things or did he look jealous? Hmmm... _**

**_I reclined in my seat and talked to Joanna about our Musical theory class that we had together, and other things that were happing in each of our lives. We found ourselves at the end of the shift, I was just finishing up my show by setting up a queue of songs that would give the next host enough time to get in and get set up before they started their show. Joanna placed his hand on my knee "So Luke we must be serious" he stifled a laugh and tried to keep a straight face "I mean I'm currently in your place of work" he mockingly gasped at the end of it. I punched him in the arm as I subtly cocked my head to the right to have a look at Andy but I couldn't see him_**.

**In fact I couldn't see any of them. I stood up from my chair and gave Joanna a look that said ' stay there a second ' I quietly walked towards the door of the booth and found all three of them crouched down under the windowpane of the booth. I chuckled inwardly, as Andy started to rant at Jesse. **

**_"fur fuck sake Swanson just say gay, it's no a hard word to say, gay, gay, ga-" I could help but laugh and then clear my throat to let my presence known._**

**_"Well hello, having fun down there you three" I smiled and turned to head back into the booth, but may as well break the mystery, "and yes I am gay"_**

I placed the last stack of pancakes on the plate, I picked it up and put it down on the tray along with two glasses of orange juice, syrup and jam...not jelly JAM. I looked over the items in-front of me and mentally checked them off as I saw them. Cutlery, pancakes, juice, flowers, napkins...what am I forgetting...Shit! I turned and ran over to my jacket that was hung up in the cloakroom and reached into the pocket. I returned to the kitchen and picked up my tray and headed back to our bedroom. I walked into the now naturally lit up room and placed the tray down on Andy's bedside table and kissed his forehead. He groggily opened his eyes and looked thoroughly confused, but smiled when he saw the breakfast sitting next to him. He ran a hand through his hair and sat up, rubbing his eyes,

"That better be an amazing breakfast if yae have woken me up early for it" he chuckled

"Oh I'm sure it will be a very memorable breakfast" he gave me a quizzical look before shifting over so I could sit next to him on the bed. But I stayed put. The confusion on his face deepened which I found adorable. I stood up, and then got down on one knee next to the bed, his face was priceless,

"Andrew John McArthur, the day we met you scared me a little bit, but as I grew to know you, I got to meet this amazing, funny, protective and generally one in a million of a guy..." I took in a deep breath "...so will you do me the great honour of becoming my legal partner?" I stared into his big brown eyes, my face filled with hope,

"No" my face dropped, as did my arms simultaneously, therefore dropping the ring box I had been previously holding,

"Oh MY GOD babe I was joking. Sorry! That wasnae a time tae joke of course I wannae marry you!" he jumped off the bed and landed on me with a thud. After we pulled back for air,

"That was a horrible thing to do" I pouted

"Well...yea, but yer face was brilliant"

"Well I guess we now need to look for your ring"

"Ahhhhh yeah..." he slid off of me and slid under the bed.


End file.
